Wasted
by Mindless Instinct
Summary: I never really thought that I'd be someone to cheat on the love on my life with his younger brother. I proved myself wrong last night when i wasted all of my effort to make our relationship work. And it's all Sasuke's fault. Or mine... Or both SasuNaruIta
1. Gay Power

**Summary;;** I am the biggest ass in the fucking world! Why? I fucked my _boyfriend's _younger brother! The boyfriend that I wanted for a whole fucking year. All of my efforts to get his attention, wasted. Why? Cause of Sasuke! Or me… or both of us.

**Rating;;** T/M

**Category;; **Romance, Mature, Comedy.

**Disclaimer;;** I do not own any of these characters. The idea is original though.

**Warning;; **Yaoi (two dudes making 'sparks')

**Chapter One **

**-Gay Power-**

"_And then we run into the sunset,_

_holding hands and laughing though no one said anything."_

Itachi: the guy that everyone wants. And I mean everyone! Teachers, girls, guys, the creepy lunch lady (no one knows if it's really a lady though but hey, I sure as hell don't intend to find out) and of course, me. Now let me say, I never thought I was gay. Nor did I have a crush on the guy until recently. I am glad to say that until not too long ago, I was straight as a line.

How did I figure out that the closet wasn't the place for me? Well, I was in the locker rooms talking to Gaara, my best friend. And he said one thing or another that made me get all Buddha-like. He makes me do that with all of his smartness. So, while I was sitting there, lost in my own little world, thinking about whatever it is that Gaara said, the bell rang and the next class walked in.

I snap back to reality when a voice said something. "Move brat." Now isn't that the nicest thing to say to someone you've never talked to in your entire life? I looked up and saw a sexy (and pissed off) Itachi Uchiha standing in front of me. And guess what? He was half naked! Yes, that's correct. Shirt off, bare chest. Hot. Man, I bet girls would fight over pictures of a shirtless Itachi. That would be funny.

So what do I do? Why, say the wittiest thing in response and make him laugh. Yes, that's right, I made him laugh. And then we run into the sunset, holding hands and laughing though no one said anything. And then we get married in Vegas, have babies and live happily ever after.

Not! I just stare at him, hoping I'm not drooling. Though, if I was drooling, I probably wouldn't have noticed at the moment. Get my drift so far? Okay, so he is probably the hottest dude I have ever seen and he's looking at me. I ignore the fact that he's pretty angry by this point. The fact is, he's looking at me.

"I said move" he snaps in an impatient tone. Well, someone sure is having a crappy day. Or maybe he's always like this? That is possible. I mean, I've heard that rich/beautiful people are usually snobs. Unless they were like born in a trailer park and ate food from trash cans till they were twelve or something. Then they'd probably be dead. Or depressed. Or on drugs. Or alcoholics. I wonder if something like that ever happened.

_Hi. I'm Bob. My life story? Well, my mom was a whore so we don't know who the dad is but I think it's that guy that lives upstairs. You know, the fat one in a wheel-chair? Oh, when I was ten, I discovered the coolest place to get food: the dumpster by the Italian restaurant. And then I found some drugs and got hooked and before I knew it, I was in rehab, listening to people telling me how I'm a loser and crap. I love/hate my life. Not sure which.  
_

Oh, well im getting side-tracked here aren't I? Well, moving on, I stared. A lot. And he stared back. Finally, after his patience snaps, he grabs my arm and pushes me on the floor. And I land on my ass in a very painful position. "That hurt bitch!" I scream before I can stop myself.

Now there are three things wrong with that. One, he's hot and for some odd reason (wink wink) I want him to like me. Two, he's older than me by what, two years? Three? Who cares! He can beat the crap out of me any second. And last but nor least, the third reason: he is Itachi Uchiha. That's the part where you gasp.

Like I said before, Itachi is the guy everyone wants. Plus, he is like totally rich! He could hire someone to rape me and then skin me alive. Ay, wait a second, is it possible to be skinned alive? I mean, wouldn't you die after they start skinning you? Or would you still be alive while they skin you? Note to self: ask Gaara later. He knows a shit-load of stuff. Don't ask why, I don't know. He just does. He knows everything. Well, not really. Just the stuff that matters. Like how skinning people alive works.

After my comment, I thought Itachi would surely kick my ass. But he didn't. Instead, he smirked. Oh shit. He's waiting for the right time isn't he? He's waiting till everyone is gone to murder me. Or till everyone is inside so that I can be beaten to a pulp in public. Oh yes, lets publicly humiliate the blond guy cause he calls you a bitch.

"Wise guy aren't you?" he says and for a second I'm like 'what the fuck just happened?' Not only am I not dead, he seems amused. Um… wow. Things couldn't have turned out better even if I wanted them to!

Okay, now is my chance to make that 'run-into-the-sunset-like-fags' fantasy come true. So I grin one of my hottest grins (I practice in front of the mirror in case I someday run into a hot dude/chick in the dude's locker room. Um wow…a chick in a dude's locker soom? I must be high). He just continues to smirk at me and whoa, his teeth are like… white and straight. Pretty much perfect. I wonder if he ever had braces. I didn't, thank God. People say those things hurt like a bitch.

Then, just as I was about to say something, Itachi was _glomped_ by one of his friends. Yes, the Uchiha was glomped and he was probably dying inside. I mean, Uchihas don't get glomped. They are supposed to be feared right?

So what do I do after he's glomped by his blond friend that looks like a chick? I laugh. And I laugh hard! And he glares at me and while I'm laughing, I listen to him talk to his friend.

"I told you never to do that again" he snaps, annoyed. My laughter quiets down as the blond releases him and pouts. "But Ita" he whines. Ita? Seriously? I mean, no, it's not a bad nickname but I didn't think that he'd let someone call him anything besides his name.

That was the first time I talked to him. And guess what? I fell in love. Yes, that is correct; Naruto Uzumaki fell in love with another male. But it isn't like no one would be surprised you know? I am a freak of nature. The blond hair and blue eyes are bad enough for a Japanese freak in high-school. The worse part is the tan skin. I don't even tan for Christ's sake! Let's not forget the fact that my hair is a total brat. It is messy as sex and I can't do a damn thing about it. My taste in everything was pretty abnormal so the fact that I was bisexual (or maybe gay) didn't really shock me.

Though, my sudden realization made my life a tad bit more complicated than it already was. Please look over this chart I made and tell me what you think.

Before _After _

Not a lot of friends_ If something were to happen with him, I'd have a shit-load of enemies_

Loser _Loser that is in love with one of the coolest guys in the school_

Barely go to school_ I will go to school so that I can see him (insert emo smiley face with hearts instead of eyes)_

See what I mean?! Now, before I went around and admitted the fact that I was not straight, I needed to make sure. The only way to find out if I was really gay… er, bi, was to test the theory right? But how…? Okay, I need Gaara. He must know at least seven billion gay dudes (Gaara the fag has friends that are fags. And wow, I am one them) and I need to know how they figured out their sexual preference.

Now I have something else to think about. Why is called a sexual preference? I mean, a relationship isn't all about sex right? So why is it sexual? It should be lovable preference. Or something.

Ah, well, I decided that I would not tell Gaara about me possibly being gay. I love him and trust him but I'm not too sure I want to come out of the closet yet. And speak of the devil, he's walking towards me with one of his 'toys', Neji. I don't know about Neji, but Gaara is head over heels in love with him. Normal people wouldn't think so. Actually, they wouldn't even bother looking at the scary red head. They'd probably just run away cause he's so scary. "Fuck" I mumble to myself as Neji starts walking in the other direction.

I'm a bad liar. Terrible liar. People usually see right through me but Gaara was a different story. He's fucking telepathic I tell you! I'll be sitting in class, cursing at him in my mind and he'll start a fight. Oh yeah, a fight.

**Equation of the day:**

Naruto plus Gaara minus love plus fists multiplied by blood with a quotient of hours equals millions of views on youtube.

Got it? Good.

"Something you'd like to share?" he asks in an apathetic voice. What the fuck…? How the hell does he do that? I offer him some gum and he glares at me. Alright, time to be serious. Gaara knows me a lot but if I don't say or _think_ about Itachi, he won't know right?

Oh Itachi. He's so hot. And his voice… I wonder what it sounds like when he's in the bedroom. I wonder if he's gay. I hope he is. Well, if he isn't, I can just, oh I don't know, rape him. Or get him to rape me. I don't know if I'm a uke or seme. But 'Ita' seems like the seme.

Smooth Naruto. Way to not think about it. I groan and look at Gaara. "No, nothing" I say as I smile at him. "Spill it blondie" he says and starts dragging me with him into the library. Ah, the library. The place is really cool. I mean, I have a lot of great memories from the place. Me and some others have done some crazy shit in here.

**Memory number one**

So once, Gaara and I stole the librarian's glasses right? While she was looking for them, we replaced over 100 books with playboy magazines that we stole from Sai, a major pervert. What did we do with the books that were replaced? We threw them out the window and set them on fire that night.

**Memory number two**

I had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother, some time ago. Anyway, once, after gym with him, I went to the library to do some 'things'. Gaara caught me jacking off. Damn right? Yeah, it was so embarrassing.

Moving on, he drags me to the library. The librarian glared at us as we walked to one of the back rows into the psychology section.

You know, Gaara is the nicest guy in the world, despite what others might say. I mean, he does so much for me: stealing money from me though he's loaded, molesting me in my sleep and let's not forget giving me embarrassing punishments when I lose a bet. So what does mister nice-guy do once we're at the back of the library? Why, he pushes me into the wall and throws a large textbook at me, hitting me right in the head.

"I said spill it blondie" he says in a dangerous tone. In this situation, I have two options.

**Option number one**

I can tell him the truth. He'd no doubt rape me a few times to 'celebrate' and then he'd start asking questions. So, he'd make me tell him about Itachi and I'd have to listen to him mock me all the time. Yeah, he's an ass. Or worse, he'd try to hook me up with the Uchiha and that would only result in him figuring out that I'm gay and that I like him. Know what that means? Fan girls gone wild.

**Option number two**

I can lie and say 'what the fuck are you talking about you fag?' And that would probably result in a few bruises. And he'd end up bugging me about it for a while, until he forgot or something. He'd also probably get people to spy on me.

Yeah, I'll go with option two.

"Spill what?" I ask, trying to sound truly confused. Heh, there's no fooling him. He throws another book and this time, it hit me in the stomach, right on the tattoo. That's right, I'm cool, and I have a tattoo. Gaara convinced me to get one about a year ago when he got the word 'love' written on his forehead. It's pretty sick, his tattoo I mean.

Hm… I wonder if Itachi has one. Maybe he doesn't like them? That would suck. I mean, and then I'd have no chance with him. He'd probably use that as an excuse to avoid me. And then, just as I'm thinking about the dude, I realize that Gaara is staring at me, smirking widely. And what's that? Damn, I can feel an evil aura coming from him.

"So, blondie likes someone?" he said. Shit. How the hell does he do that? Note to self: learn to read minds like Gaara. "N-no!" I denied a bit too quickly. Shit, not only did I stutter, I sounded _too_ defensive.

Gaara sniffed the air and looked at me, dead serious. "I smell three things: Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and fag-power" he said as that annoying smirk came back on his face. Fuck.

Well, there's no point in denying it any further so I just sigh and nod. And just as I feared, Gaara wants to help and I don't want his help. His help is never helpful! Like that time he wanted to help me make dinner for Sakura Haruno. Yeah, she ended up getting a major case of … err, diarrhea. Let's not forget the time he helped me find my pants. You know what? I'm not even gonna tell you what happened that time. Too embarrassing on my part.

"I knew it" he said in a really bored tone. "Well, I'll help you out buddy" and before I could protest, he was already out the door.

Well my friends, my crazy life is about to get crazier cause I figured out that I'm gay (or bi, not sure which yet) and my best friend is going to 'help' me. So, wish me luck and see me out the door because gayness, here I come!


	2. Seperated Gays

**Chapter Two**

**-Separated Gays-**

"_Sasuke, do you want your hair to look like a molested porcupine?"_

The next few days passed without Gaara saying anything about the oldest Uchiha except the occasional blackmailing. He really is a bastard! I mean, he made me wear a dress, a very short dress at that. Plus I bought him lunch a few times. And that's just dumb since I'm poor and he's not.

"Naru-chan," he said the day after he found out about my crush. "I think it would be _lovely _to wear a dress in school". And I had no choice because I sure as hell didn't want the whole school knowing I was gay. So I wore it for two periods and boy, that was embarrassing. Sasuke saw me too. Remember him? He's the one that caused me to touch myself in the library? And he still looks as hot as the first time I realized I liked him. Back then I didn't even consider the possibility of being gay; I thought I was going through a phase or something. Sasuke smirked when he saw me but didn't say anything. Sakura did but hey, she's gotten mean over the years. "Naruuuuuto" she said in her whiney voice. "You make one ugly girl". I was gong to tell her that I was a prettier girl than she was but I bit my tongue, though she deserved the insult.

The next day was worse. I walked through the halls and everyone talked about me. 'That's him' 'he wore a dress' 'wonder why he did it' ect. That only made things so much worse because now people knew who Uzumaki Naruto was. Before, if Gaara spread the rumor about Itachi and me, it wouldn't be _that _much of a big deal since not too many people knew who the hell I was but now… _oh shit_.

It's been a week since then and I think that most people have moved on from the incident, well, except me. But the good thing is that I can forget about the whole thing next weekend when randomly selected people from the school will get a chance to fly to Hawaii for free. People enter the contest for ten bucks and then only a few win. The school district uses the money paid by the students to enter to buy tickets and stuff. Then they use the remaining money to fund the school, you know, buy books and stuff. I think the contest is pretty cool. I entered my name more than five times, and hopefully that increased my chances of winning. I need a vacation you know?

Gaara is likely to be a winner since Tsunade, the principal, likes him since that 'generous donation' of five grand last year. We all know Sasuke and Itachi will win. I mean, not that they do anything, it's just that those lucky bastards have… well, luck!

As for me, who knows? Though I'm sure Gaara won't go without me. He'd probably bribe Tsunade into letting me go. The winners will be announced Thursday morning so that they have enough time to pack and shit. They leave on Friday morning and get back Monday night. So I guess that's more than a weekend but hey, no one's complaining.

Anyway, it's Wednesday morning and I can't wait for the results tomorrow. And I don't think I'm the only one that's excited. I mean, no one is paying attention to the teachers and everyone keeps passing notes. I got a few glimpses of them and they are all about the trip.

Why am I telling you about Wednesday instead of Thursday? That, my friend, is because something interesting happened on this day. It started during lunch; Sasuke came up to me and Gaara and sat down. He didn't say anything to us, he just stared at me.

"So," he started. Man, I was getting nervous. What was so important that _the _Sasuke Uchiha would come over? "You have a crush on Itachi" he said. It wasn't a question, more like a statement as if he knew for a fact that that's how I felt about his brother. Wait a second… Gaara wouldn't. Oh, he would.

Staring at my best friend, I don't say anything to Sasuke. Man, I'm getting pissed off! How dare Gaara?! He betrayed me! I never thought he'd do something like that. I've always trusted him but now… I'm so confused about our friendship. And my confusion makes me angry.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want your hair to look like a molested porcupine?!" I ask in my fit of anger. He glares at me, and believe me, I would have been scared if not for the rage boiling in my kidney. I was going to insult Gaara as well but the bell rang and they were gone in a matter of seconds.

Anyway, I decided to walk to the counselor to talk instead of going to class to deal with Gaara. I didn't want to get in another fight just yet. Our counselor was also out gym teacher: Gai. He's a freak. No, really!

I think he puts a bowl on his head when he gets his hair done. That's what it looks like. And he has the biggest eyebrows ever! They're even bigger than Lee's. Lee is this really friendly dude in our school. I think the two are related. I mean, they both have weird haircuts and big eyebrows. Plus they both wear gay clothes.

Anyway, he greeted me in his usual 'Hello my youthful student!' Yep, weirdo.

"What seems to be the problem Naruto-kun?" he asked me once he was calmer. _Well, you see, I like this guy and his brother and my best friend are totally gonna ruin it for me. Anything you can help me with? _I really should have said something along those lines but I didn't want to take out my anger on Gai. He was a good man despite his appearance. He didn't deserve me to treat him like that so I simply shrugged.

"Well then, why are you here?" he asked, sounding truly confused. I laughed a bit and smiled at him. "You know, Gai, I was hoping you could give me some advice" I said. Well, I wasn't lying. I really did need advice. Relationship advice.

Gai nodded and I told him my dilemma: "See, there's this _girl_ I like but her brother and best friend are… well, not too happy with that. What should I do?"

Gai thought… and thought… and thought some more. Honestly, I was expecting some great answer from him. If I asked Gaara a similar question, he'd give me an answer filled with confusing words but it sure as hell would sound smart. But Gai? His answer: "Well Naruto, I can't help. I'm sorry. I know you probably can't tell but I don't have too much experience with girls".

I nodded and left his office in less than a minute. Once I was far enough I laughed. Oh, and I laughed hard! It wasn't that Gai's inexperience with women was funny, no. it was the whole situation. I was asking for _girl_ advice from _Gai _even though I was _gay_.

After my chat with Gai, I forgot all about being angry at Gaara so he was pretty surprised when I was happily talking with him in art. Ah… art. It's a really cool class. I mean, we got to make statues of junk and blow up stuff as projects. Anyway, we were chatting happily (more like I was talking and Gaara was ignoring me), I noticed something.

"So you know Gaara, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie Friday? The new one about that… oh shit…" and that's when I saw it.

Itachi.

Outside.

Running.

Sweating.

Material for many wet dreams? Oh yeah. Orgasmic? Yep. Am I drooling? Probably.

Anyway, after school I asked Gaara for a lift. 'Sure thing blondie' he said but in the end, I walked five miles home. Why? Let's just say that the back seat was… err, wet. And the whole car smelled like God-knows-what!

You know, it kind of surprises me that Gaara is such a flirt. I mean, no one could ever expect something like that from him. I mean, when I met him, he was so fucking pathetic. He always carried that retarded pink bunny. All though middle school he'd hide that thing in his locker but I knew it was there. Now that I think about it, the bunny was pretty hot for a dude. Yes. Gaara's bunny was a dude. A bunny named Ned. I caught him making out with that thing once too. That's when I knew he was gay.

Damn, he was always so shy back then. He didn't talk to_ anyone!_ And look at him now: having anal 'pleasure' in the back seat of his car in the _school parking lot_! They sure grow up fast don't they? I think I'm going to cry now. Give me a moment. This is such an emotional time in my life.

Moving on. The next morning was one of the worst days of my life. It started out with me forgetting breakfast ad running to school. Gaara was being an asshole and refused to give me a ride. His excuse? "Sorry, Naru. If I give you a ride, I won't have time to look at my butler's ass. And his ass is more important than yours". Then, after I got to class, the speaker came on and announced the names of the lucky bitches that would go to Hawaii.

Sasuke. Of course. No surprise there.

Itachi. Woot! I hope I get to go too!

Gaara. Bastard.

Sakura. I heard a rumor that she's dating Sasuke.

Kiba. He's my friend. He's obsessed with dogs.

Sai. No comment on that one.

Deidara. Blond dude that looks like a chick. We've met.

And that was all. No Naruto Uzumaki. I wasn't on the list. And you know what? I felt like shit. I mean, I entered my name five fucking times. How could I not get picked? But wait a second! Gaara's going right? So that means that he can talk to Tsunade right? Sweet!

Now here's what made he day so fucking bad: as soon as the bell rings, Gaara is out the door, going into Tsunade's office. Now I know you guys are probably thinking 'oh that's great'. It's not. Just listen; so he goes in her office and I stand outside, listening to their conversation.

"Ah, Gaara. I was expecting you". I bet she was. "You're here about Naruto, correct?"

"No" he says. What the hell?! "I'm here for Neji".

Oh wow. So he ditches his best friend because he gets a fucking boyfriend? What kind of asshole is he? That is a side of Gaara that I have never seen and you know what? He's more of a bastard than I thought. I leave as soon as he says that. I don't wanna listen to the rest you know?

Anyway, we met up at lunch and his first words to me were 'sorry Naru; Tsunade didn't agree to let you go.'

Asshole.

**A/N;; **Sweets! This chapter is done. Now, i won't be updating for a little while because some things came up. Though I'm not giving up on the story! Anyway, please review this for me. I love to know that people like my story.  
Makes me feel so loved.

Can you believe that Gaara is such a bitch? Heh, I can. Please review darling!

Also, a new band came out in my school so check them out. Shaden

/thisisshaden

Thanks


	3. Gays Gone Wild

**Chapter Three**

**-Gay Gone Wild-**

"_Whoa dude, I don't roll like that._

_Oh wait, yes I do."_

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since I've gone anything with Gaara, my best bud. He's so fucking preoccupied with pleasing his new boyfriend (yes, Gaara and Neji made it official) that I am like… friendless.

I eat lunch alone, I don't go out to the movies cause I feel like a fucktard when I see people with their friends and worse of all, no one's being cruel to me. I never realized just how much Gaara means to me till just now.

So while I'm here, dying on the inside, Gaara probably doesn't even realize how much he's hurting me. Yeah, I sound like a wuss but you know what? I'm gay. I have a right to do that. Anyway, back to my rant. See, I was sick for two days last week and guess who didn't even bother calling me? Gaara.

Lately, life isn't going too well. Other than my Gaara trouble, I'm failing algebra, Itachi doesn't even spare me a second glance and I have a stalker. Let's start with dilemma number one: algebra. Why the fuck do I need to know how to factor things? Seriously? And what the hell is a system? My teacher's getting pissed off since I'm the only one in the class failing. He's being a bitch about it too. Like after I got back to class from my sickness he said that I was a bastard because I skip school. He finally shut up when I sneezed on his face.

Dilemma number two: Itachi. Lately I've noticed that I see him around a lot, you know, like at lunch, the mall and he's even in my art class. I tried saying hi one time but he stared at me blankly and pretended he didn't hear me, though we both know he did.

And finally, my stalker. She's related to Neji so I hate her already.

Name: Hinata.

Age: I don't care.

Profession: my personal stalker.

After I stopped hanging out with Gaara, I started to notice her. She's everywhere! She's always staring at me during lunch, when I leave the bathroom she just so happens to be walking away (yeah right!) and she just so happens to leave school at the same time as me and she uses the same exit even though her house is in the opposite direction. If that still hasn't convinced you, let me tell you that she blushes madly whenever she's around me. She's got it bad for me.

You know, being a teenager is hard enough. I really don't need all of this drama in my life right now.

"You know Naruto, your penis is so small someone might confuse you for a girl".

Okay. What the hell? While I was spacing out, Sai, Sasuke and Sakura somehow ended up sitting across from me. Sai and Sasuke are close friends I guess. But why are they sitting here? Weird.

"Shut the fuck up Sai" I mumble. He smirks and winks at me. Whoa dude, I don't roll like that. Oh wait, yes I do. He's not my type. "So Naruto, are you single this Friday? Err… I mean, are you free?" he says and is it just me but is he nervous?

"Um… yeah. I guess"

"Great. I'll pick you up at six!"

And with that, he dashes off. Sasuke stays behind with Sakura and I think they're glaring at me. What the eff? What did I ever do to you guys? Ah, whatever. Maybe, if I ignore them and eat my food, they'll go away. But no, Naruto isn't that lucky. So they stay behind. And they talk to each other and me.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah. What have you-"

"Still like you know who?

"Who Sasu-bear?! I wanna know!"

"You just totally inturup-"

"Shut up loser."

"That's not nice!"

"Hon. Need a ride after class?"

"Yeah, mom's working late again. She's such a bitch sometimes. Like she blew off my birthday last year cause she had a date with some ugly old guy and he ended up dumping her three days later!"

"Was it a rich ugly old guy?"

"What are you talking about loser?"

"Oh, I have to go. See you guys later!"

And Sakura dashed off. Sasuke left too so I was alone again. Sigh. This sucks. I mean seriously, why am I such a loser? Maybe I should hang out with Kiba, my friend. We haven't spoken to each other since the time I set his house on fire by accident. A lot of crazy shit was going on in his life and I guess that was just the last straw.

Yeah, that's what I did. I walked up to him after lunch, when all of his friends left, I tapped him on the shoulder and I asked if he wanted to hang out. At first he was kind of unsure but then he agreed.

Sah-weet. So we walked around for a while. Talked. About cars and chicks and dudes and pop tarts and parties and clubs and jeans and dicks and movies and bands and concerts and people and teachers and cigarettes and socks and fishes and chairs and pretty much everything that came to mind.

"So dude, what's up with you and Gaara?" did everyone know that I was abandoned? That's not really something I want people knowing about.

"Nothing. I guess."

"Alright. Hey, did I tell you that I'm bisexual?" he says with a stupid grin on his face.

"How'd you find out?" I asked. I bet his answer will be better than the one Gai gave me. Actually, a straight guy would probably be able to lie to me and give me a better answer.

"Oh, well I went to this party one time and I saw this couple, right?" this sounds totally pointless so far, but hey, maybe it might help me in same way.

"So the girl is super hot and her boyfriend is a nice piece of ass. So I walked up to them, got to know them and soon, the dude's girl left. So it's just the two of us right? Yeah. And I'm like 'fuck, yeah! This is my chance'. So we make out. Then we go into the bedroom. And then he's all like 'dude, you're a dude'. Haha, it was awesome. So I'm like 'yeah'. So we make out some more. And that's when it came to me: I'm bisexual. Cause you know, while we made out and did some more, I was not picturing doing it with his hot girlfriend, or anyone else for that matter."

Yeah, good story. It's pretty helpful actually.

"So Naru, are you bisexual?" he asks. Hmmm… I might be. I mean, it's not like I hate girls or anything.

"I dunno" I say, sounding like the dumbass I am. And oh shit, Kiba looks real evil.

"Then lets go to a party and find out" he says and I swear to penis, if this were a movie, there'd be lightening in the background. But it's not like I have anything better to do. So I agree to go and we do.

And I am glad I went cause guess who's there? Itachi. Kiba sees me staring at him and I guess he thought that I was interested (not that I'm not). "C'mon Naru" he says as he pulls me over to the hot piece of man that's looking sexy and bored. He sees Kiba and smirks, nodding his head in recognition.

"Hey man."

"Sup."

So they start talking and I kind of just space out cause I don't really care whatever it is they talk about. But then Kiba leaves and I'm sitting there, with Itachi, alone.

"Naruto, right?"

"Um yeah". He knows my name?

"Hey… why don't you come with me for a little while?" he says and I just nod like an idiot cause I cant do anything else.

So we go outside and start walking slowly down the empty dark street, loud music blasting behind us.

"So… what's up?" oh, wow this is awkward. And me trying to break the silence made it worse. Good job Naruto.

"Not much. I hate parties. The music is gay."

"I know. Fuck hip-hop."

"And rap. I mwan it's so retarded."

"I know. The songs are always about the same thing: women".

"I know huh? And they always steal lyrics from other songs."

"Like 'I'll make it rain' and crap."

"Exactly."

"So what do you consider good music?"

"Bless the fall, dance Gavin dance, upon beauty rests. Shit like that."

"Those are sick bands man. Like bring me the horizon?"

"Love 'em. Oli Sykes is a hot mo'fuckka."

"Hell yeah he is. I love the devil wears prada."

"The movie?"

"No. the band. They rock."

"Never heard of them. But I'll check them out."

So we went back to the party, grabbed our crap (aka Itachi's jacket) and parted our ways. Well, he drove me home and then we parted our ways.

**A/N: **Finally updated guys! And i loooove the people that review my story. You guys make me feel so great. I just get this amazingly fuzzy warm feeling inside my tummy when i get a review. Haha. Hmm.. so since not that many people are reading/reviewing this story, i'm going to start working an another one. So that means that it'll take me a while to update.

So this chapter mentioned some of my fav bands. If you dont already know about them, check them out. They rock. A lot.

And Oli Sykes is fucking beautiful. So look him up on youtube and stare at his beauty. And i'm saying this because i assume that mostly girls are reading this fic since its yaoi. I seriously cant imagine a guy reading my story.


End file.
